Barefoot, in the Rain
by Merl Laurence
Summary: A short fluff piece on Steve/Kono.


Barefoot, in the Rain

Summary: A short, fluff piece on Steve/Kono.  
Disclaimer: I do not own H5-0.

# # #

It had been a long and trying week for the Five-0 team. Their latest case had brought them to the University of Hawaii campus at Manoa where Eastern European exchange 'students' were a much more intense bunch than the team gave them credit for, participating in a gunfire-fight in broad daylight. The whole week would have passed as a _normal_ week, gunfight included, except that it was exacerbated by the constant tropical rain showers, that somehow made everyone crabby except for Kono. Nonetheless, after everything that went on, she was so ready for her weekend to begin.

By now, HPD had long gone, clearing away the debris, bagging all the evidence and removing all the 'caution' tape along the tree-lined quad. They were done for the day as well, bidding her cousin, Steve and Danny 'good bye' from their interview room in Hamilton Library, Kono took off, not missing the curious look on Steve's face.

Standing on the steps, below the concrete awning of the library, Kono looked out at the now desolated quad. It was late afternoon and the rain continued to fall gently, creating small puddles here and there along the concrete pathway that made it's way between the shady monkey-pod trees. She smiled to herself as she listened to the light pitter-patter of the rain falling. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes close. When she opened them again, she bent down and began rolling the cuffs of her cargo pants up to her knees. Slipping off her flats, she matched them sole to sole and slipped them into her back pocket. Picking up the umbrella that she had left there earlier, she opened it and stepped out into the rain.

By the time Steve had exited the library, Kono was half way down the quad. He ran after her.

Kono walked along slowly, enjoying the rain and it's cooling and cleansing effect on the islands. When she heard the thumping of footsteps, she stopped and was not surprised at all to find that it was Steve. She let him duck his head under her umbrella and looked at him questioningly.

Steve smiled at her. "Funny thing..." he began, moving in closer and taking the umbrella from her. "I just happen to see this beautiful woman walking barefoot in the rain, alone? I kinda felt that I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to join her," he added as they continued to walk slowly.

She smiled and scoffed lightly. "I didn't figure you for such a romantic, McGarrett," Kono said as she tucked a small hand in the crook of his elbow. Looking at him, she couldn't help but smirk as she thought about how she loved the fact that when they were alone lately, they were different with each other. Familiar, but not just friendly, it had turned into something so much more. It was almost as if they were heading _there_, but neither was ready yet.

She scrunched her face up cutely. "I think, Steve, that maybe, you've been away too long."

Steve inhaled deeply, and looked out at the wetness around them. "Apparently, I have. I forgot how much I loved it when it rains here."

"The air always smells so sweet and clean," she said with a touch of awe in her voice.

"Yeah," agreed Steve. He looked at Kono then, studying her. She had clipped her bangs back so that he could clearly look into the dark brown pools of her eyes. With his free hand he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him again, a giant, dimpled, megawatt smile.

Steve swallowed imperceptibly, he knew that he'd fallen some time ago, but now, maybe he'd do something about it.

Kono stopped suddenly and reached out to take the umbrella that was providing them shelter. Arching a a brow, she silently commanded (or maybe it was challenged?) him.

Steve understood the unspoken gesture immediately and gave her a crooked, little smile, his impossibly blue eyes shining bright. Bending down, he rolled his pants up a few inches, untied his boots, slipped them off and tied the laces together. Taking his socks off next he balled them up and stuffed them into a side pocket of his cargo pants. Straightening, in one fluid motion, he wrapped an arm around Kono's waist and drew her in close and with the other he took the umbrella once more. He smiled at her seductively and brought his lips to hers and kissed her. It was the perfect moment, he thought.

When they parted, Kono said, "wow, Steve." He smirked and bent to try and kiss her again. Instead, she shook her head and she said, "you would think you had _some_ skills." She took the umbrella back and started to walk off, breaking from his embrace.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking totally offended and confused at the same time. Picking up his boots, he slung them over his shoulder and walked after her. "You're joking right?"

Kono shook her head and stopped to turn back to him, enjoying the sound of his splashing barefoot in the puddles. Her eyes were sparkling again and then she smirked.

"You are, you're totally kidding." Steve appeared relieved as he caught up.

"Hmm, maybe," she laughed.

No preamble this time, he walked right up to her, dropped his boots and wrapped both arms around her.

Kono willingly let him pull her close and said, "but, is that _it_? I mean, you're like a _Navy SEAL_, all manly and stuff, that's the only _game_ you have? What? I didn't play 'hard to get,' enough or somethin -"

Kono was cut off by Steve's second attempt at kissing her. More passionate and ardent than the first, she couldn't help but respond this time, moaning softly as she kissed him back with equal passion. Her one hand came up to rest behind his neck as he tightened his hold on her. And then she moved the umbrella away so that the warm, tropical rain gently fell upon them.

Kono started giggling. "Okay, _wow_, fo' real this time," she said as she reluctantly broke the kiss.

Steve looked at her and couldn't help himself from laughing too.

She let the umbrella drop all together and brought the other hand up to join the other, now entwined in his hair. Gazing deeply at each other, they returned to their kiss again, savoring the taste of each other, the sweet rain, and the moment. Right then and there, they weren't members of the Governor's elite task-force, he wasn't a Navy SEAL, she wasn't a rookie cop, they were just Steve and Kono, finally finding each other.

End.

# # #

A/N: So, since I felt bad (only a little) about Chapter 3 of my On Love and Other Things, fic., I decided to write this fluff piece. Back in the day, after classes at UH, I would walk home barefoot, in the warm, tropical rain...what better place for Steve and Kono to finally get up the nerve?


End file.
